<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>black birds (fly around the sun) by kookvmelanin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685769">black birds (fly around the sun)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookvmelanin/pseuds/kookvmelanin'>kookvmelanin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the sun is in the sky (we burn for it) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Bloodlust, Developing Friendships, Gen, Loyalty, M/M, Nakamaship, Post-Time Skip, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Threats of Violence, the strawhats love luffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookvmelanin/pseuds/kookvmelanin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>happy go lucky as the strawhats all are- law must never forget that they are all pirates in the new world.</p><p> </p><p>with a knife in his back- law learns a lesson on cautiousness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nico Robin &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the sun is in the sky (we burn for it) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>black birds (fly around the sun)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this takes place in a small canon divergent where going to Dressrosa takes more than a day so yeah:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law had spent his fair share of time with strange crews- years of being a pirate and dealing with shady people just for a drop of information from every inch of the North Blue through Paradise and now the New World. Along the way he found himself a moniker of his own- <em>Surgeon of Death- </em>slightly unoriginal but fearful enough to make people wary of the very sight of him. It’s a reputation, any pirate worth his salt has one and only the best get them without trying so maybe that says a lot about him.</p><p>It should say a lot about the Strawhats too but he had just busted out of the heart of Punk Hazard with enough noxious gas to kill a country and the only thing this crew and their madman of a captain could do was throw a party- between a mingling of navy misfits, hostages, experimented on children and pirates- really what did he expect? They were partying as they were hunted down by the man- that sick, <em>bastard</em> man- who held the world’s monsters on a leash. They partied like the world had stopped and he doesn’t know if it’s to celebrate the rush of living or the thrill of almost dying. He never tried to dwell on the sensation of near-death and whatever emotions it brought up inside of him.</p><p>He had enough issues as it was. Enough demons to deal with and enough memories of blood and encapsulating white to last him a life time.</p><p>In simple terms, the Strawhats are an odd bunch even above the odd. He knows this and while he never lowers his guard with every ship he boards since he was thirteen and on the verge of dying- he isn’t all that cautious either. Straw hat’s crew is inviting in their own way- a chaotic and noisy bunch on their almost as eccentric as them ship. After being reassured by his smiling captain, the small reindeer doctor would approach him excitedly from where he sat on the deck of the ship guarding Caesar- mouth overflowing with questions on his medical knowledge as a surgeon. Their cook was always doing rounds around the ship to pass around the preferred drinks of their crewmates- he does not miss the very open kiss he gives to the first mate before running off in a whirling of smoking hearts to the ladies- and the captain was as clingy as they came with no sense of boundaries. Learning how to evade his never ending limbs was becoming a talent even after a day on their eccentric ship.</p><p>All in all, the Strawhats seemed to have no qualms with him being on their ship until his goal was reached. When he had entered this alliance with the Strawhat, he had been under no illusions of their distrust of him seeing as he was a threat to Strawhat’s dreams but with the way they had immediately warmed up to him in a way that reminded him of his own crew, he had allowed himself some type of ease.</p><p>Sitting at lunch with the Strawhats was a battle in its own- of defending his plate from the extending arms of their excitable captain and of trying not to get his own eyes poked out when the eventual tussle between the swordsman and the cook would break out. He observes with keen eyes the way the crew makes sure to have a portion of food just far enough from what they are actually eating to sate Luffy’s need of eating off other’s plates. Zoro, who sits at the captain’s right, is eaten off the most but does not seem to mind as he bickers with his significant other across from him- the room is filled with a myriad of laughter, yelling and chatter. It is perhaps the most wholesome picture he has ever seen in a very, very long time.</p><p>Dinners with the Family were rambunctious in their own way- with children like Baby 5 and Buffalo always causing trouble and for a long time it had been his normal- what he thought family looked like. A family that wanted to kill just as much as he did. Looking back maybe it had never felt so warm and maybe he was simply trying to cling to warmth to ignore the shivering of his own dying body. It shouldn’t matter anymore- he was planning on dying anyway if his plans didn’t work out after all.</p><p>He shakes away the repressed memory and looks up from his cup of perfectly brewed tea- if it weren’t for his possible impending doom, a possessive captain and boyfriend, he would have wanted Black Leg on his crew with skills like his- and finds himself caught in the piercing blue gaze of one Nico Robin from where she sits innocently. Suddenly the atmosphere of the meal takes a turn. Her eyes crease gently with her smile and he has the sudden urge to clutch at Kikoku. The look lasts only for a moment before the older woman averts her gaze and compliments the chef- earning her a loud proclamation of love to which she only laughs off like she’s used to it.</p><p>Though brief and probably unimportant, he can’t shake off the heavy gaze.</p><p>As lunch finished every movement of his seemed to be observed with a keen eye- whether it be from the cunning archaeologist facing him, the aloof swordsman with his brief glances at her right or the hot-headed cook at his own left. He would chalk it up to paranoia and his ever present ignorance of how the strawhats operate and his own habit of feeling pressed against a wall by no matter who he is surrounded by but he simply cannot shake each brief exchange of eye contact he makes with any of the strawhats.</p><p>He isn’t one for staring much himself but as the pressure seems to oppress over the atmosphere- or at least that is what he feels- he can see that same distinct look in all their eyes- present or not in the case of Soul King’s bare skull. The type of stare that makes him feel put on centre stage. All these moments are curt and fleeting but accumulated in a way that makes his shoulders when the meal is officially over, lose some of the stiffness accumulated there.</p><p>Strawhat is the first one out- an endless rubber band of energy of a man- thanking Sanji for the meal and racing outside to do whatever peaks his interest. The reindeer doctor follows him out at an almost matching speed while the older group seem to leave the kitchen in a more leisurely manor. Something lies even heavier in the air- almost as thick and intense as smog on the earliest of mornings and Law makes no move to leave.</p><p>The cook at his left had already begun clearing away the empty dishes to be washed, across from him Nico and Roronoa still sat, unmoving. The sniper pauses at the door- a wary shine in his eyes, even from where he sits Law can almost feel him trembling- for what? He’s not entirely sure and it is bothersome. The first mate then suddenly moves to his feet, hand waving away the worried sniper as he himself leaves to the deck, dragging him out as he babbles to leave the <em>shit cook alone</em>. Nico Robin smiles one more time, with all the indelicate qualities of a crow in a graveyard and takes her leave as well.</p><p>“Hope you enjoyed your meal, Torao-kun.”</p><p>Law merrily narrows his eyes, and uses his power to settle on the deck, quicker than any of them. It’s the least he can do to shake off the sticking, intense air of the dining room- he hopes. </p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>The afternoon continues to drag on and Law can almost forget about the strange lunch as he sits beneath the lone tree. The loud captain is for once silent as he glances to the front of the ship where he had seen him last, and the only other crew members he can see on the deck is the sniper as he fishes and the skeleton who naps against the main mast, snoring gently. Law can feel faint vibrations beneath his form from where the cyborg must certainly be working.</p><p>The silence of the ship allows the strange sensation of earlier to settle into his bones again- it washes in with the same rhythm of the waves that rock against the side of this ship. Law is used to silence- he’s used to days upon days under the infinite water- his eternal mortal enemy and finding some type of peace in it. Law is used to the movements of a ship beneath feet, rocked in one way or another. He’s grown up with it and frankly it is one of the only things that can tether him to some place or another but here on Strawhat’s unfamiliar Sunny and the silence that seems out of place for a crew that lives off sound and movement and merriment, he wishes he could find his footing.</p><p>In the corner of his eye, he spots a moving shadow in the door that leads to the lounge room and finds himself needing to follow it. Moving to his feet, he takes one last glance to the front of the ship and braces himself for whatever is to come.</p><p>In the aquarium, somewhat unsurprisingly, he finds the Devil Child, legs crossed over the other reading peacefully and the Pirate Hunter leaning against the plush couch with his single functioning eye closed. Blue eyes are on him from the moment he enters, and as he sits he thinks it’s no coincidence that the Cook finds himself wandering inside with a tray of tea in one hand and a bottle of sake in the other- at this the swordsman does open his eye.</p><p>Law sits away from the small cluster of Strawhats, his sword settled closed to his side. He briefly considers simply closing his eyes but finds it too reckless for some reason in this situation. He is not going to be the one to start whatever conversation is awaiting him- he had entered their den and now it’s time they begin to talk. Law does not appreciate feeling uneasy for longer than he has to.</p><p>Nico Robin sips from the tea handed to her slowly, her eyes never leaving his and he can read clear as day what is said in them. <em>I don’t trust you. </em>Frankly, Law does not trust her either and he knows she knows that. The woman is older than him and known to the world since before she had even reached the age of ten- a person who had survived on the seas for so long was nothing to be laughed at. He doesn’t trust her as far as he could throw her.</p><p>He is under no illusions here, as inviting as they are, it would be entirely too foolish of him to believe that he has their complete and utter trust. For all of Strawhat’s habit of looking at people and deciding by his own brand of unknown, complicated morals who he likes or not by a glance of his too big blank eyes- his crew is an entirely different issue. They aren’t so easy to win over with just a promise to defeat one of the monsters of the New World.</p><p>Robin settles her teacup over her crossed legs and begins. “Torao-kun,” He can feel irritation bubble in his chest at the use of the ridiculous nickname Luffy had given him. Seeing this, the older woman’s smile widens even more. “Would you please, state your intentions?”</p><p>Law raises an eyebrow at the request. “Pardon me?”</p><p>“I believe you heard the Lady.” At her side, Sanji lights a cigarette, visible eye concentrated on the flame. He says nothing more as he breathes in smoke and lets it drift out away from the archaeologist, settling against the Pirate Hunter’s shoulder. Roronoa kept his eye closed, sunken into the couch with a bottle of sake clutched in his arm- Law does not fail to miss how his three swords are just as close to his body as his own.  Law moves his eyes back to the leader of the conversation which seems to be the Devil Child.</p><p>“You’ll have to be more precise with your demands. We all have intentions don’t we? What do you need to know of mine?” He attempts to deflect but Robin does not falter or deter.</p><p>“Is that not the crux of the matter?” She shrugs her shoulder delicately but Law is not convinced at her daintiness, knows at the very least that she is far from delicate or gentle. “What should we know and why should we know it? What do you gain from allying yourself with our captain?”</p><p>The matter is finally spoken and Law resists the urge to snort. Nico Robin had been there right after he made the deal and even then she had been wary of the affair even if she did follow her captain on whatever endeavour he decided to partake in. Some part of him hoped that the matter would be dropped but things were never oh so easy.</p><p>“My intentions are as I said to Strawhat. My plan is to take down one of the Emperors of the Sea and to do that I need his strength and his crew. Hence, the alliance we are in now.”</p><p>The Strawhats do not need to know of his relationship with Doflamingo and how this would end him in the process. Law has no interest in sharing trauma for trauma with whoever he meets- he barely if at all shares it with his own crew and his most trusted people.</p><p>“You must understand how strange it is for us to see a captain of his own ship move steadfast into an alliance with another pirate crew without even the sight of his own people.” Robin responds, steady and knowing. “With the way this plan is supposed to be set in motion- you’d think we are being sacrificed.”</p><p>The words cut through the air sharp as a knife and cutting deep enough to wound. Law, however, does not miss a beat and does not flinch. “Sacrifice for what?”</p><p>“You ask questions for things you should be answering, it’s amusing.” Robin giggles gently in her free hand. Law does not even have the time to retort as Robin presses on. “But why Luffy of all people? We’ve only just entered the New World; you’ve been a resident for two years, after all.”</p><p>At this Law does pause, the silence in the room deafening as he tries to find the satisfactory words to appease it.</p><p>“I watched your captain miraculously live from things that should have killed him. Call it a brief insight into what divinity might be, I simply know that to win this fight I’m going to need the Devil’s luck.”</p><p>It’s the only answer that he can come up with and it is honest in its own entirety- dishonest in others. There are certain things in this world that people don’t come back from- like lava burned in your chest and the trauma of losing a loved one in your arms. Law had had his hands in Strawhat’s chest and doubted for days upon days if he’d ever wake up again. Frankly, the mission he was on was suicidal and he had no interest in dragging his own crew along with him. Law has lived the majority of his life on the seas with slim chances of survival but that does not make him the type of person who would willingly bring people into a situation where the odds are nowhere near stacked in their favour just for his own gain. He had, thankfully, not reached that level of desperation yet.</p><p>He knows there’s hypocrisy there- he knows that he had asked Luffy all the same to fall into his suicidal spiral of a mission. In the same breath he knows that Luffy could have refused from the moment he proposed the offer. Strawhat simply wasn’t the type of person who could gage the prospect of death and maybe Law was a bastard for knowing that and still asking him.</p><p>Bastard as he is, Law still thinks of Marineford and how Luffy had made it out, ghost of a man. The man was tenacious to a fault and Law had cut this rubber man up- had seen his insides, all bruised and bloody and burned beyond recognition. He had seen his heart beat with his own eyes in his chest and found himself mesmerized by the fact that it could still beat. Law could still see the anguish behind his then closed eyes, in that infirmary bed, attached to too many tubes, where he left Kikoku beside him for whatever reason. He did not want to think about it. Luffy had lost someone precious to him just as Law had and it is with a cruel, bittersweet bond that they are tied together. Luffy was an odd character who did not ask questions and was one of the only people who could understand his pain better than anyone maybe the only person. It’s a selfish bond that he ties to the younger man because even if Luffy does not understand the root of his pain- Law, somehow, knows that he would let him have his closure at whatever the cost.</p><p>Call it jealousy or desperation, but Luffy got to break into Marineford twice and give his respects and Law just wants Doflamingo to die. His own life be damned- all lives be damned. That is his hypocrisy and he has lived with it for thirteen years. Make no mistake, he can keep on living with it. What’s a pirate without his own brand of evil?</p><p>He would never say those words here. If he wants this alliance to work, he need not make unnecessary enemies. He’s sure the austere woman sitting some ways away from him knows in her own sneaky way.</p><p>Nico Robin’s face is placid and motionless and the poker face is somehow less terrifying than her smile. “Luffy has put his trust in you. And he wishes we do the same so we shall as he is our captain. Luffy has a record of being able to discern those he finds <em>good </em>to those he finds <em>bad. </em>We’ll see if that’s the case with you.”</p><p>Smoke lazily flies in the air from Black Leg’s cigarette and Law has nothing to say.</p><p>“However,” The smile is back on her porcelain face, demure and sharp as his own katana and he is under no illusions. Nico Robin may be porcelain in skin but is not broken so easily without hurting someone else in the process. “You would do well in watching your actions moving forward. Because if you so much as move or speak in a way that would bring harm to Luffy, you will be dealt with swiftly.”</p><p>It is at this moment that Law realizes the three Strawhats in the room had made no move to block off his exit. Leaving him to sit somewhere as close to the door as he wanted- all of them grouped together on one side of the room without moving a single muscle of their own. The open space is almost a dare- a way to coax him into action if he were so audacious. Law could use his power to reach Strawhat in a moment but he doubts that he would make it very far. This crew had long disappeared in the shadows and then suddenly made new waves all over the world with a single departure under the sea. There was no guarantee he would not have his own head cut off without warning.</p><p>Far away as they were, it felt as though he was surrounded on all sides by enemies who had no fear in telling him that he would die or be severely injured should he make any sign of betrayal towards their captain. Law glances outside where he knows Strawhat is sitting, probably asleep considering there is no noise on deck and that should have been indicative enough before simply looking back and asking.</p><p>“Are you threatening me?” Law is no stranger to threats and he knows a serious one when he hears it. He has no doubt that Nico Robin is honest in her words but maybe the image of the cheerful crew puts a damper on the impending doom they try to hold over his head.</p><p>“Of course not, Torao-kun.” Robin says with so much utter confidence and biting tone to irritate him, he almost wants to defy her to simply see if she could break at all. “After all, what have you done to be threatened? This is only a… preventative measure.”</p><p>“What’s the difference?”</p><p>“The difference lies in context. You are still presumed innocent. Thin as it may be, it’s a difference all the same, don’t you think?” The Devil Child smiles and Law is reminded that it is the most terrifying part about her. Every intention and secret is lost in the folds of her barely creasing muscles and if it were anyone else with less than half a brain than him, they would not be able to tell the difference between her cunning and her kindness- as intermingled as they are. Law himself is only able to notice the slight difference for he has seen the Devil Child when she is with Luffy- there is no mistaking that smile that is infinitely lighter and much fonder as though there isn’t a spec of hurt staining her past when she converses with the sunlight boy. The difference is so absolute anyone with eyes would be a fool to not realize it.</p><p>Law can feel where Strawhat sits upon the giant figure head that is known as his spot and only his. He glances at the sharp curve of Robin’s smile, the smoke filling the air, the brief sound of a bottle settling on the ground. He has no intention in actually hurting Luffy of his own hands but his streak of reckless actions take over his body. He acts out of sheer curiosity for this seemingly innocent crew- how deep does their devotion run? How easy would it be to take out what they seem to cherish to no end?</p><p>Law’s hand had barely gripped Kikoku and the reaction is instantaneous.</p><p>Within the blink of an eye, Law finds himself completely immobilized. Black Leg who had been on the other side of the room is at his, with a menacing heated leg pushing his sword back into her sheath with the heel of his shoe. From the way Sanji looks, as nonchalant as ever, it would look like a simple movement but Law can feel the immense strength he puts behind it and almost shakes with trying to keep his grip still. Hands had sprouted along his body, at his shoulders and along his legs and he is not stubborn enough to test their strength- he knows they can break spines as easily as necks. Perhaps the most menacing of all is the drawn sword to his throat that threatens to pierce his skin lest he swallow unfavourably. Law had stupidly been under the impression the swordsman was barely awake with the way he had his eye closed but it had been a foolish assumption.</p><p>A single sharp eye stares him down with the ferocity of an enraged tiger and Law is quickly reminded that this man is the first mate of the Strawhats, a man almost as reckless and unpredictable as his captain- had it been any other time Law believes he would have lost his life. It’s the risk he takes with every day he continues to live on.</p><p>He hears Nico Robin say as he continues to stare off with Roronoa. “We’ll be having none of that. Our captain is enjoying a nap as we speak, you’d do well to leave him alone.”</p><p>“Do another move like that and we’ll gladly let our swordsman kill you where you stand.” Sanji threatens in an even tone, smoke drizzling from his mouth and Law makes no action to struggle out of his capture.</p><p>“Is the Strawhat so important to you?” He asks, the Devil Child answers but he does not look at her.</p><p>“He is the most important man in this world.” She responds without missing a beat like the answer is constantly on the tip of her tongue. Her devotion- all of theirs ready to be shared without a moment of haste. “Where he goes, falls or leads- we follow.”</p><p>With those words, Law knows with absolute assuredness that these are people he can rely on.</p><p>The arms disappear in a flurry of petals around him and the pressure over his sword disappears but the katana at his neck does not so he does not relax entirely. He finally shifts his eyes towards the archaeologist and conveys all that she needs to know- Law has no pressing intention on betraying Strawhat- he has none. Nico Robin merrily blinks slowly, it is both a threat and a reassurance.</p><p>He gestures towards the katana to his throat. “Would your captain be okay with you all…warning me like this? I don’t believe that’s how he wants an alliance to go about.”</p><p>“Certainly,” Robin giggles in eased agreement and Sanji and Zoro have yet to leave his sides. “But that does not mean we won’t make it what we want as well.”</p><p>“Is that not grounds of mutiny?” He smirks.</p><p>Nico Robin laughs, like he’s something of a bug but with enough respect that he knows they have come to an understanding. “Thank you for your concern, but this is nothing of the sort, Torao-kun.”</p><p>Law glances back up to the swordsman who has not let up on his threat before glancing back to the older woman. “You know; I’m also vying for the One Piece like your captain. Why not just kill me now?”</p><p>A short tittering laugh spreads throughout the room and if the bloodlust had been present before- it is unmistakable now. A permeating stench that reeks of want and destruction, it comes from all three of them. Within a second Law is intensely aware that he could be killed- and they would see it as just another dead body at the bottom of the ocean. He could have his heart crushed in more ways than one or his head sliced clean off his shoulders.</p><p>The light of the aquarium renders them all shadowed in blue, the air hazy with smoke as Zoro removes his sword from where it began to bite into his skin- he does not make the mistake of thinking his threat or warning or whatever they call it, is over. Glancing back and forth between the three of them he almost feels small- like another pirate with Luffy’s head on their list- like another bug to be swept away in their journey. Their bloodlust clusters together almost like a murder of crows flying ominously at dusk.</p><p>He sees Black Leg raise a single eyebrow before briefly smirking- dismissing him in a way that makes Law seem like a child who wants to grab hold of the moon. The Pirate Hunter smirks down at him with all his sharp teeth, tiger like as he always is, and the desire for blood is rotten thick in his lone eye. He’s almost asking for Law to make him kill him- anything for their captain after all and anything for blood to flow. The Devil Child giggles, amused to no end with an obvious cut in the tilt of her voice.</p><p>She stares him down and he swears for a moment that he’s surrounded by demons with enough devotion for a smiling, carefree man to sink a continent. He’s reminded that this crew has just as much bloodlust as any band of careless murderers when it comes to their captain.</p><p>“Whether you die by our hands or whether you are left to keep on living- you will never become the King of the Pirates.”</p><p>They were headed into an impossible war with one of the monsters reigning over the New World. Law realizes that kind as they were- the Strawhats were monsters of their own.</p><p>Monsters that won’t hesitate to slit your throat, if it means the dreams of one Monkey D. Luffy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>any fic with some protective straw hats is something i adore and i love Law, do not get me wrong but i totally wanted to see him get threathened so we have this.<br/>I kind of wanted to add a pre lawlu aspect in it but got lazy so maybe another time, im thinking of doing another one with Robin and Chopper maybe but we'll see</p><p>hope you enjoyed it, feel free to comment, check out the rest of my series<br/> </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>